


Good Bad Ideas

by ruskav



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskav/pseuds/ruskav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are 1000% done with your room mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bad Ideas

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are 1000% done with your room mate.

He is _bad_ at this. Really horrible; like embarrassingly so. There’s some little part of you that gets a kick out of watching him struggle and writhe for attention, but largely he’s just a fucking pest and you want him gone post-haste. He is impeding your work and you don’t give much of a fuck about the veritable cornucopia of verbal shitfilled babble that he keeps letting loose upon your person. He likes to talk, and you suspect that it’s because he enjoys the sound of his own voice.

“Again, ED, let me reiterate: I don’t give a fuck.”

“That’s awful fuckin’ decisive a you, I didn’t even get a chance to finish my proposal.”

You sigh a little because wow, this guy just doesn’t get it. You want nothing to do with him or his shitty computer or iPhone or whatever it is that he’s begging you to help him with and you’d really like for him to leave you the fuck alone because you’ve got homework to do.  As hilariously simple as it is, you cannot for the life of you concentrate on it with his nasally voice buzzing in your ear like some unwelcome violet-streaked, attention-starved bee. You cannot take him seriously.

A quick swivel in your chair brings you face to face with him, and for a moment, his eyebrows raise. You extend your arms outward to your sides, and he quirks one of his brows at you, looking just the slightest bit hopeful and perplexed all at once.

“Uhh, Sol, I’m not sure what…”

“Do you know what this is?”

He’s silent, for once.

“This, ED, is all the fucks I give. Every fuck I have ever given or will ever give about the shit you say to me is contained right here, in between these two hands.”

His expression hardens, and that’s satisfactory enough for you. Your hands drop, and you turn around to get back to work on this shitty Python homework because god knows you’ve put it off long enough, and the last thing you want is to have to take up extra credit come the end of this semester. Extra credit sucks.

“Listen, all I’m askin’ is that you just at least come and give it a look, please? If you can’t do shit about it, fine, but I really don’t know anybody else who’s got any kinda experience with this.”

He’s talking again. God help you, he’s talking.

“I’m not dragging my ass across campus just so you can have me fix something you’d probably be able to figure out yourself if you fucking utilized google once in a while.”

You can’t see him, but you know he’s rolling his eyes. The sigh he lets loose is entirely too audible and you know he’s sulking behind you on his bed. This is generally how he handles shit. He gets told ‘no’, throws a passive-aggressive temper tantrum, and then sulks about it until he gets tired of being indignant without anyone to give a shit about him or his little attitude. He’s so predictable, it’s almost gotten to the point that you can pin right exactly when he’ll have a change of heart and stop acting like a child just long enough to get another few ill-formed pleas in.

“Sol, c’mon. I know it’s a pain in the ass. I’d drag it over here on my own if I could but that shit’s heavy, I can’t do it by myself.”

You don’t respond to him. Maybe if you ignore him, he’ll go away. He seems to almost always know exactly when the best time to annoy you is, which – so long as you are being honest – is pretty much all the time, but right now he’s doing an especially good job of being obnoxious and you hate that he can never take ‘no’ for an answer. All you wanted was an hour or two to finish this fucking homework. Apparently you had asked too much of the universe.

“You’re severely overestimating how much of a shit I give about you and your problems, right now.”

“Ooh, ouch.” He feigns an injury, dramatically. “I’ll just fuckin’ put some ice on that one, Sol.”

Now it’s your turn to roll your eyes.

“Seriously, I’m fucking busy, can you not see that? Do you need to up your prescription for those stupid glasses?”

“Fuck, all I’m askin’ is for you to just come and take a _look_ at it. If you can’t fuckin’ salvage it, I’m not gonna waste my time and effort tryin’ to figure out a way to get it back here only to find it’s toast.”

You bring your hands to your temples and press the pads of your fingers against the impending migraine. It was sort of funny when he first started pestering you, but now it’s just fucking irritating. You can’t go to the common room or the library because you know he’ll follow you. You can’t go to KK’s because KK is just as obnoxious but in an entirely different way, and that pretty much sums up your immediate options for respite from this whiny asshole.

The last thing you want to do is think about what could possibly need fixing or be wrong with an outdated G5 just so he can get a free computer out of the deal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS I'm Ruskav. I WRITE. Also, I have a tumblr! www.ruskav.tumblr.com
> 
> pls to be following me or whatever. This will be continued if you guys dig it.


End file.
